


Playtime's Over

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP is busy working at home / doing homework and Person B wants attention. They start poking Person A, leaning on them, whining, and finally laying on their paperwork until Person A is forced to cover them with kisses as the only way to make them stop. Or maybe they’re just too tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime's Over

Baekhyun is bored and his boyfriend won’t pay attention to him. Baekhyun is bored and Chanyeol has decided that his assignment is far more interesting than he is.

“Baek, why are you poking me?”

“I’m bored Yeol, entertain me.” His whining should work, it usually does.

But even his finger attacking Chanyeol’s side and the cute little pout he has won’t distract Chanyeol from his work. 

Baekhyun’s next form of attack is to lower himself entirely onto Chanyeol’s back and breathe hotly into his neck.

“Don’t you need to call your mother back?”

Baekhyun huffs at the blow off and rolls away, purposely elbowing Chanyeol in the side. He leaves for the kitchen but when the fridge holds no promises he returns to the living room. 

“Chanyeol.”

He gets a grunt in response and it annoys him to no end.

Narrowing his eyes he tries again.

“Chanyeol, I’m taking my clothes off.”

His boyfriend actually has the audacity to wave him off with a flick of his wrist.

“Hell no.” Before he was bored and now he’s pissed.

He stalks over to where his boyfriend is sprawled on the floor, books and papers spread out haphazardly in front of him. Without much care or thought, Baekhyun drops to the floor and splays himself over Chanyeol’s assignment. 

The hard covers digging into his skin are uncomfortable but it’s worth it when he comes face to face with a clearly exhausted Chanyeol.

“Hi.”

Chanyeol tilts his head, a quirk of his lips showing Baekhyun that he isn’t mad at him.

“Hi.” 

He drops a kiss on Baekhyun’s nose before moving to his lips.

When he pulls away Baekhyun chases him, wanting more than just one kiss.

“Are you going to let me finish up now?”

He shakes his head and pouts his lips, asking silently for more kisses.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes but happily delivers, teasing with his lips all over Baekhyun’s face before finally planting one on his mouth.

They haven’t been together long and Baekhyun is glad he still gets butterflies when they kiss. He hopes they never go away but with the intensity that Chanyeol possesses, Baekhyun is positive they never will.

They kiss until Baekhyun’s lips tingle, his body now firmly planted in Chanyeol’s embrace. They kiss until Baekhyun is a sleepy pile of limbs being held together by Chanyeol’s long arms. 

“Come to bed with me?”

He asks sleepily and he knows it will work because Chanyeol turns into a puddle whenever a tired Baekhyun is concerned. 

Like he thought, Chanyeol nods and he clambers off so he can pull the taller to bed. Chanyeol glances at the mess of his assignment sadly causing Baekhyun to feel a little bit guilty.

“Sorry.”

“Ah, it’s okay. I’m the one that got distracted.”

Baekhyun makes a face at him and tugs him along.

“I’m the one that distracted you.”

He finds himself wrapped up in limbs far too long for his liking.

“Yeah, but you’re the best kind of distraction.”


End file.
